All Wrong
by moosmiles
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this.


_Title: All Wrong_

_Rating: M_

_Fandom: Degrassi_

_Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this._

_Comments: This story takes place the summer before Clare's junior year._

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Clare had been planning on waiting for marriage. She was supposed to lose her virginity to her husband on their wedding night before spending a honeymoon full of new sexual experiences followed by a lifetime of love.

Or at the very least, she was hoping to give away such a precious gift to someone she loved and trusted.

A soft bed with rose petals lit in a soft glow of candles. Loving kisses and gentle touches. Being asked every time they tried something new if "this is okay?" or not.

Instead, she was crammed into a storage closet surrounded by craft supplies. And they didn't have long.

Justin was cute to say the least.

They had spent the last two months leading elementary kids in prayer, songs, and scripture. All serving the glory of God. And of course, other summer camp activities.

No one had mentioned at orientation how sexual some of their activities could be.

When you're horseback riding and he helps you up onto the horse. One hand on your hip for support. Then once you're seated properly, how his hand will move to your thigh. And how there weren't enough horses for everyone, so he decides to ride tandem with you.

How much strength it took to shoot an arrow with a bow correctly and you would need a strong boy to touch your arms until they were properly placed to inevitably miss the target.

How hot it would be on the lakeshore and you would need someone to rub sunscreen into your skin to keep from turning into a lobster. How good it felt to have his rough hand rub lotion into your sweaty, bare skin. All before, you lead activities in water, which causes your bathing suits to suction against your bodies.

Clare was jammed against a stack of shelves covered in pompoms, bottles of glitter, and beads. All carefully labeled in her own handwriting.

They didn't have any time.

They were rushing.

Her bra was unsnapped underneath her neon green t-shirt, which read "I CAN PRAY FOR YOU". She could feel the letters burning her skin through the fabric as he felt her skin underneath her shirt. God would surely smite them any second.

Both of them had their jeans around their calves and it was hard to maneuver to fit them together. But when it finally happened, Clare felt a blinding pain. She bit her lips together harshly to muffle any noises, praying it would pass quickly.

When he whimpers, "Oh, God," in her ear, she wonders if he's crying out for mercy like she wants to.

Instead, she distracts herself by grabbing a handful of his hair, forcing him to strain his neck and meet her mouth with his own.

It doesn't take long for it to be over. He pulls his mouth back with the loudest groan yet and his whole body stills against her. She can feel her whole body tighten in reply. She watches his face. His cheeks were flushed. His shaggy blonde hair stuck to his sweaty skin. His lips hung ajar as he panted for air.

When they finally pulled away a minute later, it was a struggle to clean themselves up. Look more proper. As if they hadn't hooked up in the craft closet.

But the space between her legs was throbbing. The muscles in her back had completely seized up from such an odd angle for so long. Her already unmanageable hair was even worse off and there was no mirror for her to fix her looks in. Her face was beet red. She was having a hard time controlling her rigid breaths. Her stomach was in knots.

Clare had completely forgotten what their excuse was for coming to the craft closet in the first place, but Justin had not. He had armfuls of craft supplies and opened the door by some miracle. He just walked out.

The day after was the worst part of all.

He had not acknowledged her. Not a peck on the cheek. Not a goodbye or thank you. Not even a handshake. No matter how hard she had tried, Clare couldn't get him to make eye contact with her.

That couldn't possibly be how her first time was supposed to go. Like it was nothing with a stranger.


End file.
